I Thought I'd Lost You
by RonnyBravo
Summary: After losing Medli to floormasters in the Earth Temple, Link must search frantically through the temple for her. LinkxMedli friendship and slight romance. Very slight.


Link slashed through the last of the Poes in the room. It had taken a while for Medli and him to get all the way to this point, but somehow, they had done it. They were in the Earth Temple, where Medli would empower the Master Sword at its center and become the true Sage of Earth.

The two of them observed the room together. A light beam that had helped Link defeat the Poes was shining from the next room over and hitting the wall to their right. A large statue, which Link had discovered was sensitive to light, was sitting in front of the wall to their right.

"We must have to remove this statue," said Link finally, breaking the silence for the first time since the end of the battle.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Medli, "We can't flash light onto the statue. The angle of the light isn't correct!"

"Let's try making our own angle then," said Link. He had Medli position herself in the light beam, so that the light flashed off of her harp, held high in her hands, and onto Link's shield, which was a natural mirror. Link then pointed his shield at the statue, being careful not to remove it from the light, and the statue, after a few seconds, vaporized, revealing a door.

"Wow," said Medli, "That was smart! I didn't know you were capable of figuring that out!"

"Gee, thanks," said Link, rolling his eyes, but smiling. It was nice to be complimented once in a while. He picked her up and carried her into the next room, which started as a winding staircase but turned into a very tall room with cursed gas at the bottom and two doorways across from where the two of them now stood.

"There's the boss door!" Link cried, pointing across. Sure enough, a large door with golden chains over it was right across from them.

"But we don't have the key!" said Medli, "We'll have to find it first."

"Right," said Link, "I knew that." Medli rolled her eyes this time. Link could be such an airhead sometimes. The two of them walked down the steps leading around to the next door down, which was not chained at all, causing them to assume that was the place they had to go.

"I'll go down first and then you fly after me," said Link as they reached the large vine draped wall at the end of the stairway. He grasped the vines and began to climb lower towards his right. He easily reached the next set of stairs below that led to the door further down. Then Medli spread her wings and began to soar downwards. Link turned, thinking that she would hit the ledge behind him, but suddenly, he heard her cry out. He jolted around. Medli had faltered and was falling down towards the curse gas below.

"Medli!" Link cried. He jumped without thinking about what he was doing. He breathed in the curse gas right before he painfully hit the ground and found himself unable to move his arms. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked around. Medli was nowhere in sight. However, two Floormasters were there with him and he ran around evading them for a little until the curse gas wore off. Then he made quick work of the two enemies, before beginning a frantic search of the floor for Medli.

"Medli!" he called, "Medli where are you?" He received no answer.

"No, no, no," he repeated. She couldn't have been taken by the Floormasters. But the more he thought about it, the more he believed it. And eventually, he found himself climbing the vines leading back up to the top of the room.

He worriedly began to search every room around him. None of them gave him any sign of where Medli might have been taken. He began to backtrack. He ended up back in the room where he had defeated the Poes and Red Bubbles. They were back and they immediately began attacking him. Link took a few hits, and then, frustrated, he spin attacked them out of the way. The Poes backed up into the light and he slashed them down until they vanished into the air.

"Medli!" he continued to call as he left the room. He began to worry even worse for where she might have been taken. Valoo had burned up Ganon's quarters at the Forsaken Fortress, so she could have been taken to wherever he was residing at the moment, assuming that he was alive. The thought made Link sick to his stomach. He had been given the responsibility of protecting the Sage of Earth and he had failed.

He continued to backtrack, worrying more and more with each room he passed through. Enemies who attacked him were no match; he didn't even pay attention when they attacked. He just delivered a blow and they were done.

And just when he was about to give up, he ended up back in the room with the giant sun on the wall that he and Medli had lit up. Suddenly, he heard her voice cry out, "Link, I'm up here!" Link almost died of relief. He saw her in a cage up above him with an open top. He would just have to get his grappling hook up there and she could do the rest.

With that thought in mind, he pulled the grappling hook from his vast pockets and began twirling it above his head. He threw it with all of his might up into the cage and Medli caught it. Link pulled as hard as he could and Medli flew out, spreading her wings and floating safely to the ground next to Link.

"Oh my gosh! I was so worried!" Link cried, throwing his arms around her. Medli returned the hug.

"I was too… worried that you wouldn't be able to find me all the way back here…" she said. She appeared to have been crying. Suddenly, they both heard four clanking noises. They broke away from each other and looked around. Four Darknuts had surrounded them, holding swords nearly three times the size of Link's own.

"I'll take care of these guys," said Link, pulling the Master Sword from its sheath.

"Link, you can't possibly take four on at once!" Medli cried, "It's suicide!"

"I'm the hero though," said Link, narrowing his eyes as the Darknuts approached, "And going for broke is what heroes do best. Stand back." Medli flew up and behind the Darknut behind them reluctantly as she watched them continue to approach Link with worried eyes.

The first Darknut began its strike. Link however, was ready from experience and rolled around it, slashing upwards at the end of his roll in order to remove its body armor. The Darknut turned and the others followed suit.

Link kicked the Darknut he had removed armor from off of his feet and he fell to the ground, giving him enough time to slash off his helmet, just as the others were nearing him. He focused on the one to his right, keeping his left eye on the one who was still on the ground. The one on the right swung but Link rolled under his blade and jumped higher this time, removing his helmet and revealing his gruesome face. While he had the time, he slashed off the body armor of this Darknut as well, but he was unaware of the one that had gotten up off of the ground and was now behind him.

"Link, look out!" Medli cried. Link made the mistake of turning around and he got a sword flat to the face, which threw him into the shallow pit at the back of the room. The two still armed Darknuts now began approaching Medli, who began backing up in terror. Link saw what was going on and quickly jumped from the pit, dashing towards the two Darknuts who were after Medli, but he was caught by another swing of one of the unarmed Darknuts swords. This one almost knocked his head off and he was thrown to the ground on his right side.

He felt a wretched pain going up his right side. He must have broken his arm, which wasn't exactly the best thing that could have happened to a hero, but not the worst either, since he was left handed. He kept his right arm as still as possible as he tried to pull himself off of the ground. The Darknuts had cornered Medli by now and seemed to be ready to impale her.

Link shot off of the ground and rolled at the Darknuts with lightning speed, slicing off both of their chest armors in one fell swoop. They turned back to him and began trying to hit him. Link tried to avoid their attacks but it was hard with all of the pain his right arm was facing. The other two were behind him and he was being sandwiched by two with helmets and two without.

His brain automatically went into full battle mode and he did a massive spin attack that knocked all four of them to the ground. The one who he had disarmed first was motionless and the second was struggling to get up. The third and fourth were on their feet in a few seconds though and they charged him immediately.

Ignoring the pain in his arm, Link rolled behind them and took off one's helmet while he severed the other's head from his body. Two remained. The one who was in more pain reached for his sword nearby him on the ground, which had fallen when he had been struck by the spin attack. Link put him out of his misery quickly, picking up his sword and smashing his head in with it.

The last one was on him immediately. He was seemingly more wary than his now dead allies of Link's strength. Out of nowhere as the Darknut began his charge, Link's arm went into an agonizing pain again. Link dropped his sword and fell to his knees holding his arm. The Darknut had his sword raised over Link's head. Link braced himself for impact but nothing happened. He looked up to see that Medli had grabbed onto the Darknut's head and was preventing the enemy from striking him.

"Medli!" Link cried.

"Link, get him now!" she cried back as she tried to hold on. Link picked his sword up, doing his best to avoid thinking about the pain in his right arm and stabbed the Darknut in the chest. The Darknut screeched and fell backwards to the ground. Medli was thrown off of his head and she fell at the top of the stairs at the front of the room. Four dead Darknkuts now lay in the room and one by one, they all vanished into black smoke.

Link breathed in and out, as he slowly approached Medli's unconscious body. He almost collapsed on top of her, but he hit the ground nearby her instead. They lied there for a few seconds until Medli finally sat up and asked, "Are you alright?"

"No, not really…" Link managed to gasp. The pain in his right arm was excruciating. Link rolled over onto his back, accidentally pressing his arm to the ground in the process. He screamed in pain.

"Link, stay still," said Medli, trying to keep him on the ground where he had found himself almost unable to breathe from the pain his arm was causing him, "I can help you.

"H-h-how," Link said, unable to open his eyes. He heard a soft music playing from Medli's harp. It was three notes repeating in a descending order. B, A, F… B, A, F… Link felt a soothing feeling in his arm. Medli repeated the song a few more times and Link felt no more pain in his arm.

"There," she said, "Now are you alright?" Link moved his arm around in amazement.

"How did you…"

"It's a song passed down through the Rito for generations that can heal any injury," said Medli, putting her harp on her back.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Link exclaimed.

"Well, it's equally as amazing as being able to destroy huge stones with music," said Medli. They went on and on about the strange things of their world before Link finally took Medli's hand and said, "Shall we go?"

"Yep," said Medli, "Let's find that boss key; without falling into a pit this time!" Link laughed again and they walked back towards the room in which Medli had been taken.

* * *

Link finished conducting the Earth God's Lyric to Medli and watched as Laruto's spirit faded away smiling at him. Medli opened her eyes, as Link took the Master Sword. Immediately, the hilt widened to its normal state.

"That went over well," said Medli, "Now you must complete the steps in order to recharge the Master Sword. You must find the Sage of Wind and take them to the Wind Temple."

"I know," said Link.

"Just step into the light and it will take you out," said Medli, gesturing to the light in the center of the Triforce symbol on the floor, "I will remain here to continue praying in order to keep the Master Sword in power." Link approached it but Medli put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around again.

"Please watch over Komali for me…" she said as he stepped down to her, "And Link…" She gave him a sudden light kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful," she finished with a smile. Link blushed but nodded and walked towards the light. He felt himself rising and he waved at Medli as he vanished towards the shore of Headstone Island.

* * *

**A/N: True story here (Except for the Darknuts. I put them in. :D). I was playing Wind Waker for the first time ever and I lost Medli to Floormasters in that tall room with the boss door. I was freaking out because I couldn't find her. Then I found her in the room after the room with all the ChuChus (The first one with the big face with sun eyes). Thus this story was born! **

**I do not own Legend of Zelda. All characters, places, and ideas belong to Nintendo.**


End file.
